Shalimar: Story of a Stylist
by TheColorIsPurple
Summary: Shalimar is a former D1 girl who became a stylist at the age of 12 and now lives the life of a Capitalist. One day, her best friends are reaped and she makes the ultimate decision to save them, no matter the cost. My 1st story, please read and review! TY
1. Flashback

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES BY SUZANNE COLLINS.**

**This is my FIRST EVER fan fiction so please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!**

Chapter One

"_Come back! Shalimar! Shali, come back, please, you have to come back, you can't go!"_

_ Shalimar turned around and watched Amethyst try to run to her, stopped from doing so by the best efforts of Jemmalyn and Garnet, her parents. Shalimar smiled sadly and waved but she didn't stop walking. She could feel Lumen observing her, analyzing her moves, already judging her, before she had even become her mentor. _

_ "Shalimar!" a calmer voice called. She turned and saw her gentle father take a few steps towards her, then think better of it and stop. "Remember that we will always love you. We'll be with you no matter where you are and you'll always be in our minds. Remember to feel with your heart, and experience with your knowledge. Good luck." Garnet gave her a stern look, one that told her to turn back around now and walk forward without a backwards look. She looked at him, at them, for a while longer, memorizing every face, and turned her head back around, ran to Lumen, and started briskly walking towards the Capital train. _

_ As she strode, she could feel tiny tears prickling at the corners of her eyes and she shook her head in the smallest movement, trying to hide her moment of weakness from Lumen. This was it. Her chance to get away from it all-the hardships, District life, inferiority to the Capitalists, this was her big break. So why did her heart feel like it was the one getting the break?_

Shalimar turned onto her back in her bed and whimpered in her sleep. Then she fell silent again and went back to dreaming.

_As she rode the Capital train away from District One, she sensed Lumen come up next to her and pick a seat across from her. "Good. You are showing no sign of weakness or hesitation, or turmoil. That is a sign that you may flourish and thrive in the Capital once you have earned the status of stylist." Shalimar didn't answer, choosing instead to catch the last few glimpses of her beloved district blur by due to the speed of the train. Lumen seemed to recognize that she didn't want to talk right now and instead accommodated her by taking a sip of the saffron tea she so loved, and continued talking herself._

_ "Did you know, I came from the districts myself. Eight, for textiles, in fact. Perhaps that is why I have always been able to manipulate cloth and fabric so well, why I have always had a knack of climbing up the social ladders by using my skills as a stylist. As you come into your role as my mentee, be grateful that you didn't end up with one of the other idiots who call themselves brilliant stylists. This is your first lesson from me, girl, and remember it well: being a stylists doesn't mean just bending fabric to your will; it also means bending others to your whim for survival in the Capital." Lumen paused and took another sip of saffron tea. Shalimar turned her head towards Lumen, taking in the wild raven hair and dramatic sapphire eyes that had fascinated her when she had first met Lumen, when Lumen had offered her the chance to study fashion under one of the most renown stylists in the Capital because of Shalimar's special skill with styling. _

_ "Remind me again how this will benefit me," Shalimar said, thinking that she needed to be reminded in order for her to get over the pain of leaving the only life she had ever known behind._

_ "You are quite mature for a seven year old. I see now that I shall have an amusing time teaching you. Very well, I shall once again repeat your rewards and our agreement. In exchange for the chance of becoming my mentee and a future stylist in the Capital, your family has paid me 400 dollars in exchange for your room and board and every comfort in the Capital. After five years, if you are ready, you shall become a stylist and your family will pay me 200 dollars more. If you may fail, your family shall pay me 150 dollars. And when you do become a stylist at last, your family will no longer have to submit names for the reaping as long you shall live. However, and be warned, that particular rule only applies to blood relations, no close friends, as much as you may plead, are included."_

_ "Don't forget that my family also gets a house in the Victor's Village when I become a stylist," Shalimar quickly added in. Lumen smiled, "Yes, of course. I see now that we are indeed very much alike, my little Shalimar. We have both done this for our families." Shalimar turned her head away, still too shy to get to know her mentor. There would be months, years, for that later when she started training. _

_ Lumen abruptly stood up. "Come, Shalimar. It is time for us to go to bed. While you are under my care, I shall treat you like my own daughter. And as I would give my own daughter-though I do not have one-the same advice, so shall I give it to you; tomorrow morning, we will arrive at the Capital. You will find that the people there are very different from me. Do not laugh at what you may perceive as stupidity: it may hide a more wicked personality or they may get offended, and that will be one less connection you may reach to in the future. For now, stay silent until spoken to you, and remain at your most charming at all times." So saying, she led Shalimar into the grandest bedroom she had ever seen and laid her down to bed. _

Shalimar's eyes flashed open, jolted suddenly from her dream by the feeling that today was a very important one. She sat upright in her bed in her plush condo in the Capital and luxuriously stretched her limbs, and scratched her head for a minute while she tried to remember why today was so important. She plodded to her marble bathroom, mussing up her long, wavy auburn hair in the process. She looked in the mirror and blinked her green eyes, and then stood up straight suddenly. Today was the **reaping**! She was going to be late for it on national television if she waited a moment longer! She dashed to her huge plasma screen and turned it on, methodically shredding a few paper napkins in the process. She wasn't worried about her family; her family had been excluded from the reapings since she had become a stylist when she was 12. She was anxious about her two best friends, Hudson and Topaz. This year was Hudson's last, he was turning 18 soon, but Topaz still had two more years to go. Shalimar nervously waited for the escort of District One to re-announce the reaping results, seeing that she had missed the actual reaping. The next words that came out of the escort, Jaymi's, mouth utterly shocked Shalimar and rooted her to the spot.

"Once again, ladies and gentlemen, I am overjoyed to announce that this year's Hunger Games tributes for District One are Hudson Grant and Topaz Belle! Welcome to the glorious 68th Hunger Games and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!"

Shalimar's world was ending. How could _both_ of her best friends be picked at the same reaping? This defied the laws of physics! How was this POSSIBLE? She picked up her glass phone without thinking and reserved her private hovercraft for an immediate flight to District One. It was one the way there, aboard the hovercraft that she thought of her impossible plan.

**What's going to happen? Add this story to your alerts to find out! Again, this is my first ever fan fiction so please review! Don't care if it's good or bad, please leave some comments/suggestions. And if you guys like the story so far, I'll try to update as soon as possible!**


	2. The Reaping Again

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES BY SUZANNE COLLINS.**

**This is my FIRST EVER fan fiction so please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!**

**PLEASE SPREAD THE WORD if you like this story so far (and you know you do! ;D) PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Chapter Two**

"Please, Berry, can't you go any faster?" Shalimar called from the chrome doorway of her hovercraft, watching anxiously as they seemed to fly at the speed of a snail.

Berry, her personal pilot and one of her most trusted Capital companions, laughed. "Shali, this thing is going at the rate of 200mph. So no, it cannot go any faster. Don't worry, you'll be able to get through with your plans and connections and whatnot." At this, Shalimar grew serious, "You have your part down, right, Berry? I'm counting on you." Berry nodded her head affirmatively and announced that they were ready to land and Shalimar gave her OK.

As soon as she stepped out of her hovercraft and Berry had taken off again, she was swarmed by a crowd of Capital reporters. "Shalimar Revin, what do you think about your two best friends going to the Hunger Games?" "Shalimar, Shalimar, how do you feel about the reapings?" "What are you going to do, Stylist Revin?" She pushed her way through them while maintaining her Capital look, cool, calm, and composed, as Lumen had taught her. As she was about to go into the Mayor's building that would lead to the reaping square, she turned and acted on impulse.

"About Hudson and Topaz getting reaped: I will do anything to make them survive. As for what I will do, come with me and find out." Shalimar whirled and ran back towards the reaping square, smiling as she heard the reporters run to follow her. Now she will get broadcasted all over Panem and the Capitalists won't be able to easily worm their way out of this one.

She burst into the square with a bunch of excited journalists on her tail, and as everybody was just leaving, they all turned to her with shock that anybody was so bold as to interrupt this national day, saw that it was her, the famous stylist from District One that had improved many of their lives when she had prospered, and turned to her as one to give her their attention. She grabbed the mike out of an indignant Jaymi's hand and called out to the Peacekeepers to wait until she had finished to lead a surprised Hudson and Topaz out of the square.

Shalimar leapt onto the stage in her simplest white tee and a pair of black jeans (purposely wearing this to symbolize she was also from the poor Districts) and took a deep breath before announcing her plan that risked everything.

"I VOLUNTEER." Everybody gasped as one and the reporters whirled to their cameras, gabbing in enthusiastic voices, all trying to be the first to get this breaking news across.

"I VOLUNTEER FOR THE PLACE OF TOPAZ BELLE AND THEREBY REVOKE MY OWN RIGHT AS A STYLIST FOR THE CAPITAL TO BE EXCLUDED FROM HUNGER GAMES REAPINGS. ALTHOUGH I WILL BE TAKING THE PLACE NEXT TO HUDSON GRANT AS A TRIBUTE, MY FAMILY WILL CONTINUE TO BE EXCLUDED FROM REAPINGS, AND TOPAZ BELLE SHALL NEVER BE PLACED IN THE REAPING BALL AGAIN."

Shalimar jumped down from the stage and ran to where a shell shocked Topaz and agitated Hudson stood, and wrenched Topaz from her Peacekeeper's grip, placing herself there instead, and pushed Topaz towards her waiting family, who took her with the utmost gratitude in their eyes.

Shalimar went through the visiting process from her own hysterical family, Hudson's anxious family, and Topaz's grateful relatives as well as various other admiring District One acquaintances with an air of removal, trying to stay calm and not scream at what she had just done.

She boarded the train and sat down comfortingly in one of the plush velvet seats, used to this type of luxury while Hudson perched uncomfortably on the edge of another and stared at her with eyes half filled with impression, half filled with dread. She glanced at him and then looked away quickly, blushing, much to her embarrassment and confusion. Why would she be blushing at the sight of her best friend? They had been through too much for that, up to when she was seven and Lumen took her to the Capital, and then on her various trips back to District One for visits. Jeez, she had even stuffed mud up his nose when he was five and she was four and he had practically made her deaf when he was going through a screaming phase when he was six and she was five!

"What?" she self consciously asked, nervously twirling her hair around a finger, tracking his eyes as his eyes tracked her hair-twirling finger. She immediately stopped, and his eyes went back to her face, taking in her mussed up auburn curls that she had messily piled in a bun on top of her head this morning out of panic, her wide eyes that were currently making her look younger because she had forgot to put any makeup on, and her smooth, unblemished face that needed no Capital treatments.

"Nothing. You look better with no makeup. More…organic," he said, looking away from her to the window, observing with fascination the speed at which they were going, much like her first time on the train with Lumen. "_Organic?_" Shalimar repeated with amusement. "You're making me sound like I'm some sort of salad that's usually treated with chemicals. Of course, who knows what they're doing at food processing these days, Berry's been there, like, once and she said she never wanted to go back-" Shalimar stopped abruptly, realizing she was rambling and that Hudson would have o idea what she was talking about or who was Berry.

"Well, okay. But anyways, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I wanted to ask you why-"Here, Hudson was interrupted. Shalimar had leaned in and kissed him.

**WHOA, STOP! DO NOT PASS GO, DO NOT COLLECT 200 DOLLARS! THINGS MOVING WAY TOO FAST HERE! But this story is supposed to include romance, you know. Anyways, PLEASE keep reading to find out what happens next and PLEASE SPREAD THE WORD if you like this story so far (and you know you do! ;D) So, PLEASE REVIEW EVEN IF IT'S JUST TO SAY YOU HATE IT, thaaanks you!**


	3. Train Ride and the Styling, Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES BY SUZANNE COLLINS.**

**This is my FIRST EVER fan fiction so please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!**

**PLEASE SPREAD THE WORD if you like this story so far (and you know you do! ;D) PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Chapter Three **

For a second as Shalimar's lips met Hudson's, she could feel him relax into him-until he pushed her away and leapt out of the chair. Hurt, she stared up at him and asked him why with her eyes. He turned away and muttered something. "What?" Shalimar asked again.

"Back in…in District One. I already have a girlfriend. Met when you…you left after one of your visits. …Two months ago. Her name is…L-Lyla Card," Hudson slowly slid back into his chair, refusing to look at Shalimar, whose face was burning with shame and embarrassment. "I…understand. Sorry-"Shalimar turned and made a mad dash for the door, seeking the comfort of her room, and instead smashing into a furry wall. Gloss, Cashmere, and another victor-mentor named Drew had arrived in the doorway, Drew's sweater being the object that had cushioned Shalimar's collision, and the owner of the shirt was currently staring at her with one eyebrow raised.

"Please go back into the room, Stylist Revin. We are your mentors and we are taking this time to get acquainted with you. Have a seat," Gloss gestured around her to the many chairs in the room and Shalimar took one diagonally far away from Hudson. "Let us begin. First and foremost, we would like to know your strength in weaponry?" Cashmere glided smoothly to a plush sofa and sat down primly, looking at Shalimar to begin.

"Well. As you know, my name is Shalimar Revin. I'm the stylist for District One and I've volunteered for the Hunger Games in place of Topaz Belle. Although I've never trained in weapons and fighting, I am adequate with throwing knives, darts, anything sharp, really. I can usually hit my target eight times out of ten, and I have good reflexes and speed," Shalimar shifted into 'business associations and Capital charm' mode; earning a look from Hudson she was not proud to be the recipient of. Gloss nodded with a smile at her and they turned to Hudson.

"I…am…adept at bows. Particularly the longbow, the composite bow, the self bow, and straight bows. I can hit my…target about eight to nine times out of ten and I am strategic and fast. But please, as a side note…I would prefer not to kill too much, and-"Gloss interrupted him with a look of scorn. "Please! Who are you, Miss _Prissy_? This is the Hunger Games, boy, not a nice game of tag!"

Shalimar could see Hudson flame red under Gloss' harsh reprimand and she quickly intercepted, "Please, Mentors, if you would like, let us all retire for today and resume tomorrow, refreshed. I can deal with the styling as usual, by the way, my assistants are ready on hand and my companion is gathering the materials for the outfits as we speak." They acknowledged her with a sigh and filed off to their rooms, while Hudson drifted around, unsure where to go. Shalimar snapped her fingers and an Avox appeared, to whom Hudson followed unwillingly, Shalimar not far behind.

"So, tell me about this…Lyla Card. What is she like? What does she look like? How come I've never seen her around before?" Hudson squirmed uncomfortably under her steady gaze, which in truth she was working hard at to remain steady and not fill up with tears of regret. "I don't know!" Hudson blurted, and then immediately backtracked. "I mean, I'd rather not talk about it! Good night!"

Shalimar watched with confusion as Hudson frantically backed into his room, almost tripping over himself, and jumped back as the door slid shut with a soft crash. Feeling slightly guilty, she pressed an ear to the door and then walked away with her guilt mixed with disappointment when she couldn't hear anything. _Weird…why would Hudson be so nervous talking about his own girlfriend? And when did I even start liking him? _Feeling awkward and let down with the current subject, Shalimar quickly took a shower and nestled into the ridiculously soft bed in her room, rocked to sleep by the methodic motion of the Capital train.

She awoke with a jolt as she felt the train slide to a stop under her. Looking around in a daze, and coming to her senses, she let herself panic a moment at the fact that she had submitted herself to death yesterday, and then with a feel calming breaths that Lumen had also taught her, reined herself into control and got up from her bed. Looking out the window, she saw the familiar arches and sky-high buildings of the Capital around her and smiled, feeling that she was home, contrary to the other tributes that were just arriving, with their mouths hanging open and messy bed heads, unlike her sleek ponytail and perfectly composed expression.

Walking over to the closet the train had equipped for her, she picked out a knee length, flowy green silk tunic and deep black leggings, pulled on a pair of comfortable black riding boots, gathered her hair into three quick braids wound around her head, and walked out into the corridors of the train, joining Hudson, Gloss, Cashmere, and Drew at the door. "Ooh, I can_not_ wait for the new fashions this season," Cashmere was gushing to her brother. Gloss purred back at her and turned to Shalimar, taking in her fresh outfit with an approving eye.

"Are we ready to join in the 68th Hunger Games, my people?" Drew rumbled in his deep voice. "As ready as we'll ever be," Shalimar once again shifted into her cool, calm, confident, and in control Capital voice that had made her many connections and alliances within the city these past years. Hudson smiled nervously at her and, taking her surprised hand, walked out into the Capital air.

Where, immediately, her assistants flocked around them. Shalimar, annoyed at first, gave in with a resigned grin and hugged every single one of them with fondness.

Shalimar, being one of the best stylists the Capital had ever known, had been given a lot of free reign over her job even though she had been only 14 when she was given the sole job of being the only stylist for District One (though she _had_ requested that one herself). Her assistants had also been handpicked by her, and each, though perhaps slightly silly and materialistic, also had a sharp eye for fashion, loyalty, and more wit than most people in the Capital.

Seeing Hudson standing off to the side looking awkward, she pulled him into her circle. "Now guys, I want you to know that you must be very, very nice to Hudson. Nah, I'm just kidding, you can be mean to him. But you must root for us during the games, eh?" Shalimar winked her assistants, who had turned teary at the mention of her in the Games. "Alright, let's not get the waterworks going, I didn't bring eye spray for you guys today." At the warning that crying would puff up their eyes, they immediately dried up and stood at attention, gazing eagerly at Hudson, itching to start making him over.

"Hudson, this is Fawn," Shalimar pointed to a 27 year old woman with caramel skin, brown hair, doe eyes, and light gold tattoos all over her body, and a fluffy looking deer tail at her butt. "This is Ra," a gold skinned 24 year old man stepped forward, his brilliantly yellow eyes flashing with mirth at Hudson, blinding white hair enhanced with glitter spiking from his head. "And this, this is Nyx." A startlingly pale woman with skin like the moon waved to Hudson at the back of the group. She had silver eyes and pale blue lips, and her hair was so raven black that it glittered when she moved and she herself looked not to be more than 35 years old. "This is my team! We love each other, we love others, and-oh just come on! Let's make you over!" Shalimar jumped up and grabbed Hudson's hand, skipping and leading him into the styling building, adrenalized and delighted now that she was back in familiar territory.

"Can I just ask you what you're going to do, Shalimar? I mean, I know you're a great stylist and all, but-"Nyx cut him off. "Don't you worry, Hud, she's the best there is right now, and that's saying a lot coming from me!" Fawn nodded and plodded over to him, blinking at him with her wide eyes, leaning in close to assess his face and making Hudson feel twitchy. "She's right, Nyx is. Nyx is right! Shalimar is a marvelous stylist, you know. You know, Shalimar is marvelous at her job! Just sit down and let us do our magic." She had a weird way of talking, this Fawn. It reminded him of a curious but nervous woodland doe, the way her whole body swayed and the way her big eyes followed you, and especially the way she pranced and leapt across the room. At the same time, it soothed him in a strange way.

All this time, Hudson hadn't even noticed that Ra was brushing through his hair with his fingers, his lips pursed in concentration. "Um, where's Shalimar?" he asked him. "Don't you worry, Hudson, she's making herself pretty while we deal to you. Normally she'd be going over her chariot ride designs, but since she's in the Games this year too, she's dealing with herself.

"Now then, let's get to work!" And Hudson had a split second image of 3 enticing stylist assistants pouncing on him before he was covered in exfoliating materials and all sorts of gunk. He succumbed to them with a sigh and waited for Shalimar to get back so he could have the company of a saner human being than these three over enthusiastic Capitalists.

**So what do you think so far? PLEASE keep reading to find out what happens next and PLEASE SPREAD THE WORD if you like this story so far (and you know you do! ;D) So, PLEASE REVIEW EVEN IF IT'S JUST TO SAY YOU HATE IT, thaaanks you! I'll try to update as soon as possible (I know I did a horrible job on this chapter, I sorta got bored with the story for a couple days, hee :D) REVIEW AND READ, ADIEU! Ew that sounded like I had a cold….anyways, thaaanks for reading up to here!**


	4. Styling Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES BY SUZANNE COLLINS.**

**This is my FIRST EVER fan fiction so please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!**

**PLEASE SPREAD THE WORD if you like this story so far (and you know you do! ;D) PLEASE REVIEW! **

**WARNING: this is a chapter that lingers over the styling part-though it does not go into TOO much detail…just saying…BUT IT'S STILL GOOD :] **

**Chapter Four**

"WHOA!" Hudson was jerked awake when he felt his head being dowsed in water. He had a sudden wild thought that he was drowning and then came to his senses. Nyx was leaning over him, smiling in her calming fashion while applying all sorts of cleansing materials to his skin. Fawn was darting all over the place in the wide room, looking back and forth between Hudson and the many shelves that hosted dozens of make up supplies and picking out the ones that would suit Hudson best. Ra was right behind him, Hudson saw, massaging his head in slow motions while a steady stream of lukewarm water (unknown to Hudson, it was fused with hair cleansing materials and such) sprayed all over his hair.

"Ah! You're awake! I am almost done setting up your body to Beauty Base One. Just one more stroke of this moisturizer…and then this cream-it'll prevent hair growth besides your head during the length of the Hunger Games…and now a light mist of Dusk Cologne…and we're done! You're au-natural!" Nyx gave him a gentle commentary as she tended to his skin, and then she stepped aside as Ra started up. They seemed to enjoy pretending they were on a DIY TV show. Hudson smiled at the silliness of Capitalists and relaxed into a leaning position on the ridiculously soft chair they had reclined him on and let the assistants do what they wanted, wondering what Shalimar was doing.

"Alright, so I'm smoothing your hair, straightening out the tangles, moisturizing it, and deep cleansing it. Almost done…alright a last little application of this awesome hair cream-it'll stop your head hair from growing too long and bothersome in the arena…done! Fawn, we're ready for you!" Ra called over his shoulder as he gave one last pat to Hudson's perfect hair and Fawn pranced up, a big smile on her face.

"My turn, it is, the turn is mine now! So Hudson-Nosduh, I shall do your make up! Doing your make up, I am, and I'm going to apply some coloring…and some details…some details…coloring, must do the coloring…apply a liiittle bit of mascara, blush, lip liner, eye liner, and lipst-" Fawn was pushed aside by Hudson as he leaped up and ran to the floor length mirror. "Hold it right there! I am not getting girl stuff all over my man face!" Nyx laughed behind him and pushed him back into his seat. "Relax! Every tribute's going through this right now. Besides, you're ready and good to meet with Shali now." Hudson reluctantly sat back down and surmised from the two second glance he had had in the mirror that he still looked like Hudson (maybe even better than…) and not a drag queen **(no offense to any drag queens, this is just a reference :] )**.

He suddenly realized that he was TOTALLY NAKED and jumped up and let loose with some really terrific curses, ready to grab something to hide his tooshie parts and run like hell, but the assistants were already gone. He heard a soft cough behind him and saw Shalimar, smirking a little and…totally naked too. He swore again, more softly, and started backing out, turning redder than possible even for the reddest red blood cells but Shalimar called to him softly. "Hold up right there, Mister. It's natural for a stylist to see her client naked, and since I'm a tribute too and my own stylist, then it's perfectly fine times two. Nothing to be embarrassed about. I've seen plenty of male genitals, so just come over here and turn in a circle. I need to make sure the sizes I made Berry get were accurate."

Hudson took a deep breath, gathered what was left of his ego, and walked nonchalantly over to Shalimar, and turned 360 degrees. She walked around him without a shred of embarrassment or blushing and he was once again reminded of her Capital and stylist upbringing, one of the many chasms of differences that divided them.

"Alright, you're perfectly fine, as usual and of course my assistants did a flawless job," Shalimar took a second to look proud, and then relented and told Hudson with barely contained mirth, "Here, you can put on these now." She handed him a soft, white shirt and pants and when he had finished putting them on he saw that she had on the same thing.

As she adjusted her clothing he took a good look at her for the first time since she had come into the room and almost gasped. She was beautiful. He had always noticed, of course, from the first moment he had realized he liked her, when he was 11. Her auburn hair curled in soft waves down her back, framing a totally flawless complexion, wide, long lashed emerald eyes, and thin, red lips. **(And just for you detail lovers out there, Shalimar is 5'5", lean with some muscles, and she is very pretty but not beautiful). **She looked back at him and smiled and he shook the daze away. "So…errr, can I see the costumes now?" he asked to fill up the silence.

"Oh, yeah! I love my idea this year. Perfectly brilliant if I do say so myself," she handed him his clothes in a bag and she watched as he pulled them out. Hudson puzzled over the black form fitting body suit, the long black boots, and the shiny pure silver circlet that emerged. Shalimar watched his expressions with delight and then took a good look at him. He looked the same as ever, made even better so with what her assistants had done, a true miracle of looking natural. His short cropped sandy blonde hair, his dark brown eyes that were almost black, and the lithe, lean and athletic body that had wrestled with her so many times in the mud in childhood. **(For you detail lovers: he's 5'10", and **_**very**_** good looking in a striking way, so you can say Hudson is a bit more so than Shalimar). **

She realized she was staring blankly at him and cleared her throat and then explained what they were going to do. "Alright. So, this year, I wanted to try something that no one's thought of before. And since District One deals with luxury goods and such, I wanted us to look…luxurious. Put them on!" She indicated the articles of clothing Hudson was limply holding and he scrambled to wear them without flashing his body parts at her. Meanwhile, behind his turned back, Shalimar was putting on the exact same outfit, except she had a black form fitting dress, black leggings, and black ankle boots instead of a body suit and long boots. They turned back towards each other and Shalimar walked in full circles, pacing and admiring her work. "Alright! We're done here. We're ready for the chariot ride. C'mon," and so saying, led Hudson to a glass elevator that literally dropped them down to the first floor.

Hudson got out, a little queasy, and stood up straight again immediately when he saw the other tributes scattered around the big lobby. He glanced at Shalimar and saw her in Capital mode once again-her back straight, her unwavering gaze always looking ahead, her steady foot steps, her hair streaming out magnificently behind her. He unconsciously started mirroring her and the two of them, to another pair of eyes, looked majestic, striding across the marble and titanium lobby floor.

**I'm going to end here for now! And by the way, if you're confused as to what's happening right now-the tributes are gathering in the lobby for the chariot ride: NEXT SCENE! :]**

**I really hope you're enjoying everything so far, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE WITH MILLIONS OF WHIP CREAM ON TOP, PLEASE REVIEW! I'm serious. Even if it's like two words. Even if it's a flame. **

**And yesh, I know I did a horrible job of updating this thing this time. I'll try to update again before the week is over! Thanks for bearing through the styling + fashion chapter with me…**


	5. Chariot Ride and That Night

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES BY SUZANNE COLLINS.**

**This is my FIRST EVER fan fiction so please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!**

**PLEASE SPREAD THE WORD if you like this story so far (and you know you do! ;D) PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Chapter Five **

Shalimar looked around the lobby discretely as she glided, her eyes cool and her face distant, but inside she was heaving with nerves. This was the first time she had ever gotten up close and personal with the other tributes and they looked horrible. That girl…Zelda…from seven, she was so skinny and her dress bagged around her. A tall, bulky boy caught her eye from across the room and he growled at her, making Hudson stand protectively in front, shielding her. She got annoyed and pushed him back to her side and they walked on.

She could feel the many eyes on her, studying her, some amused, some disdainful, most hostile, and here and there, the feeling of gentle, somewhat bitter empathy which surprised her the most. It comforted her, knowing that some of these people that were going in to be killed knew and sympathized with each other. It made her feel slightly reassured that these people were human and not the foreboding monsters she had glimpsed on TV. But then again, she stopped smiling slightly when she realized these were the very humans she was expected to kill mercilessly as a part of the Career pack. So thinking, she grinded her teeth together and swished out the door, followed by the rest of the tributes, none looking as well groomed or as prepared as her.

Hudson could feel Shalimar tense beside him. He was feeling slightly annoyed by the way she had shoved him out of the way of that growling boy. She may have volunteered to protect Topaz, but he had known she might've done something like this and so had hung on as the reapings proceeded, just waiting for the moment she would burst into the square and volunteer herself. He would protect her. Even if she didn't realize his feelings for her, even if he had to snub her possible feelings for him, he would protect her until the finish. Until he himself was ground to dust and could not stand anymore.

"Hudson. Wipe that grimace off your face and stop thinking whatever you're thinking if it doesn't help your looks. We're about to enter the chariot route, and since District One goes first, we'll need to make such a lasting impression that they all but forget about the eleven other chariots." Shalimar turned to him halfway, paused in her walking for a second, and made the barest movement towards his cheek, and then abruptly stopped herself and starting walking once again.

The crowd roared and surged as one when they caught a glimpse of the first chariots waiting to thunder out. Shalimar stopped as she and Hudson approached their solid gold and silver ride and took a deep breath. _Take a hold of yourself, girl. You're the one who came up with this insane idea; you're going to see it through to the finish. So maybe you like Hudson. He's got a girlfriend back at home and you can't afford to get distracted or not only are you going to get your throat slit, but his, too._

Hudson started when he found Shalimar was staring pointedly at him and automatically he offered her his hand and helped her onto the chariot. She smiled (half confident smirk, half conspiratorial-smile-because-we're-best-friends) at him, the only sign of her nervousness the desperate squeeze she gave his hand. They hugged each other briefly but soon Hudson could feel the "Capitalness" come over her and she backed away from him a few steps and changed into stylist mode.

"Alright, Hudson. My awesome assistants have done a fantastic job one you, but your hair has been absolutely messed up-" She reached up to his head and pushed a few locks into place, smoothed the whole thing over and then groaned when she saw the mussed up rat's nest at the back of his head. "Forget it. I guess we'll just have to make do with a 'rugged' look…I guess that could be to our advantage as it might say 'tough, carefree, and totally welcome'…Alright, good enough." Shalimar put two fingers into her mouth, wet them, and then pulled a few strands of wayward hair together, her saliva acting as hair gel. They both automatically made a face and each other and laughed but shrugged, seeing as they didn't have Ra's armory of numerous hair supplies with them.

"As for me…" Shalimar spun in a circle and felt satisfied. "Alright, so you're probably wondering what the hell is with these weird silver circle thingies on our heads. Here…think the words 'Light Up!' in your head…" Hudson obeyed and immediately his circlet whooshed to life, lit up brilliantly with a glowing, soft but bold hue of rainbow colors, every single color for every single precious stone that Panem had ever discovered.

"Whoa! Wow! That's amazing, Shali! You're really good at this…but are you sure it's not, like, dangerous for the head or something?"

Shalimar pretended to scowl, and then smiled and said, "When have you ever seen any of my tributes drop dead? I mean…because of the costume? Anyways, now think in your head 'Light Up! Command Sequence Two, Activate Body'" Now Hudson's entire costume lit up, as well as Shalimar's. They were radiating and they were captivating.

As they rolled out into the rounds for the chariot ride, the crowd surged forward, completely in love with this phenomenal dual that leaned against each other, seemingly for support, an unheard of in the Hunger Games, where usually the two tributes were on opposite sides of the chariot, shooting mutinous looks into the crowd and at each other.

Shalimar got off the chariot shaking, partially because of her success and partially because the crowd had overwhelmed her, used as she was to big crowds. She and Hudson strolled to the elevator in their training center in silence, tired and recuperating from the overpowering energy of the Capital audience, as well as not knowing what to say to each other.

The silence continued as they waited for the elevator, and stretched unbearably on as they filed into the glass lift, and finally Shalimar couldn't stand it anymore.

"So! Tell me more about, um, Lyla…Card," she blurted, and then immediately wanted to slap herself.

Hudson suddenly got a headache and wished with all his might that Lyla Card was real and there with them right now so he could slap her. Why, oh why did he make up a stupid girlfriend! _Relax, dude. Shali still thinks the girl, what's her name again? Lily…Lima…Lyl…a? Yeah, that's it…better remember it next time. So, Shali still thinks this Lyla Card is real. Must keep her believing that or we might develop real feelings for each other and that is NOT your goal, Hudson Grant! Your goal is to keep Shali alive and not distract her! You can do this, dude…keep your cool and keep pretending Lyla Card is awesome and you're…in love with her. Yeah. _

"Oh yeah, Lyla? She's, er, great! Yeah, she's amazing, she's a really good person, yeah, so, um, she's just, like, the best-" Shalimar interrupted him before he could go on professing his love for this girl she was really beginning to want to punch.

"So, Hudson, tell me about what she looks like!"

"Well…" _Think, Hudson, think! What would a person named Lyla Card look like? _"Well…" Shalimar was beginning to look suspiciously at him and he panicked, blurting out the first things on his mind. "She's got this really beautiful long reddish-brown hair that goes down her back and she has these amazing sea green eyes…she's tall and slim and beautiful and she is the most genuine, selfless person I know because she would sacrifice herself for her friends and-" He stopped, both him and Shalimar looked extremely surprised at his description.

_Crap, dude! Why did you just describe Shali? What the flip is wrong with you? _"So, she looks a lot like you! Yeah, she's so very similar, but she's incredible and extraordinary!" _Crap! Crap! Crap with a tap dancing crab on top! Now why did you just imply that this Lyla girl is better than Shali? Hudson, seriously! Are you trying to get her to trust you or get her to hate you?_

Maybe it was just Hudson's imagination, but he thought he saw Shali's face fall when he said how incredible Lyla was. Then he dismissed the thought, nevertheless missing the old Shali when they were around seven years old and she would still let all her raw emotions show on her face, _all _her joy, _all _her sorrow, _all_ her glee, and _all_ her anger. That was before that Lumen mentor had taught her and corrupted her into masking her face.

At that very moment Shalimar was mentally thanking Lumen for the lesson of masking her feelings in the Capital…

"Well anyways, Hudson, I'm feeling really tired now so I guess I'll go to my room. Good night and I'm really…happy that you and Lyla have such a great relationship," She turned and rapidly walked towards the end of the hall, where her room in the training center (and a whole lotta goose-down pillows waited to be covered in salty tears and squished as she had nothing else to hug) was.

Hudson stood regretfully in place for a few seconds, then turned his own way and followed an Avox down another corridor, finally noticing that the Avox was throwing him curious looks. He followed her eyes up to his head and then mentally cursed as he realized his circlet was still lit like a flaming beacon, making him look like a demented Christmas tree wearing black. He almost called for Shalimar to ask her how to turn the thing off before he realized she was gone and probably did NOT want to be disturbed. He sighed and decided he would just have to wait until morning to ask her or let the batteries die out, whatever was powering the thingy.

As he lay down onto his ridiculously soft bed that night and nestled himself into the creepy quilts and pillows that adjusted themselves to the shape of his body, his eyes fell onto the still glowing circlet on his bed side table and he leaned over and picked it up, turning it in his hands.

He thought back to that evening, all the lies he had made up about this imaginary Lyla Card girl…

_You may know that we are in the 68__th__ Hunger Games, that we are from District One, we will be forced into the roles of Career pack tributes, and that we will probably be pitched against each other sometime during the Games. But, Shali, what you don't know is who I _really_ have feelings for. And that's you, Shalimar Revin. _Hudson dropped the bright circlet onto his chest and tucked his hands behind his head, settling further down into the bed.

_I love _**you**, Hudson thought in his head, as hard as he could, as if Shalimar could hear him. Suddenly, the light from the circlet abruptly blacked out, silently and smoothly, as if he had given a command for it. He picked it up again and stared at it in amazement.

"…_anyways, now think in your head, 'Light Up! Command Sequence Two: Activate Body'…"_ Shalimar's words for turning on the circlet and body suits ran through his head again…and the thought occurred to him that the three words he had just had going through his head were maybe command sequences for the circlet to turn off.

But why would Shalimar have 'I love you' as command sequences? Surely she wouldn't get _that_ sentimental over a silver circlet for a costume…Who had she been thinking of while she set up the commands, who had she been thinking so _hard_ about that the turning off commands would be what she should've said to the person himself?

Hudson turned over in his bed, and lulled himself to sleep, deciding to leave life's puzzles for tomorrow. _Besides,_ he thought to himself sadistically, _it's not like I have many more days left to deal with those problems…_

**I'm sooorry! I suck at updating but I had tons of stuff and applying for high schools is not a nice rollercoaster. **

**I hope you like the story so far…I'll TRY to update faster this time. And am I including too much romance? Would you rather have more Hunger Games fighting and training stuff next time? **

**Thanks for reading this far…Click the Alerts option please…=]**


	6. Training Center Days Pt1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES BY SUZANNE COLLINS.**

**This is my FIRST EVER fan fiction so please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!**

**PLEASE SPREAD THE WORD if you like this story so far (and you know you do! ;D) PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Chapter Six**

Shalimar blinked suddenly in the bright morning light streaming through the huge picture windows surrounding her on three sides out of the five walls in her giant tribute room. She sighed in one big rush as she remembered her self inflicted fate and reluctantly got out of bed, stretching. The still silence in the room surrounded her, making her feel lonely and scared instead of peaceful and confident, like her big room back in her abandoned Capital condo. Unconsciously, her brain started a little countdown…three days for the training center…one day for the interviews…one day for the Gamemaker trials…five days in all until the Hunger Games…and who knew how long until she said goodbye to everything? Who knew if she could even _think_ goodbye before some unforgiving ax decided to fall in love with her head or her stomach, or some other vital organ?

An Avox knocked quietly on the door, and then came in and started laying out breakfast. Shalimar straightened out of her meditating positions and thanked the Avox as he closed the door behind him. She went over to the table and examined the day's meal-soft pancakes drizzled with various syrups and sprinkled with tiny fruit cubes and chopped nuts, fresh milk, orange juice, apple juice, and at least three different other beverages, muffins of every kind, eight different types of cereal, and maybe four more dishes. Exasperated with the Capital's wastefulness, Shalimar walked into the marble bathroom, took a quick shower, and decided what to wear for the first Training Day.

One cotton navy shirt and camo khakis and several mini-meals later, she sat, full to the point of bursting, not wanting to go through the dreadful process of opening the door to the corridor outside and facing reality. All she wanted to do was lie back down onto the soft bed and curl into the fetal position, wishing that everything would go away and to be back with her parents and cousin Amethyst in District One.

Instead, like she had done every day since she was seven, she braced herself and retreated into the darker, more secluded and obscure recesses of her mind, leaving her fake Capital Shalimar to do the work for her. She opened the door, tiptoeing out into the hallway, not knowing if anyone else was awake yet. Rounding the corner, she banged into Hudson, who righted her, silent as well, not wanting to disturb others who were still enviably sleeping and didn't have to mind the fact of inevitable death in five days.

Quietly, she gestured for him to follow her, and they crept into the viewing room, which was basically a cavernous room with 20 plush velvet seats, a huge 30 feet plasma HD TV, and a personal snacks corner at the back. The mentors were waiting for them there, and Cashmere huffed with impatience as she saw them peeking into the room. Gloss was examining his nails, Drew was inhaling a ginormous carton of buttery, salted popcorn, and their escort, Jaymi, was frantically checking, double checking, and triple checking his precious schedule. All four of them leapt out of their seats when they entered the room and immediately engulfed them in various perfumes and food smells, clucking and congratulating over the successful chariot rides. Shalimar and her experience with adoring groups slipped quietly out between Gloss' left elbow and Jaymi's right buttock. Poor Hudson was left to deal with two overly "fashioned" mentors, one gluttonous mentor, and one fluttery escort.

"Ok, people, seriously-we need to get going," Shalimar pushed the tangled horde apart and adjusted Hudson's clothes, which were all messed up after the group glomp.

"Yes, actually we do," Drew coughed violently as he snarfed his popcorn, and then continued. "We still haven't decided how we are going to train you. Shameful, by this time last year we had had already had a basic plan laid out and the tributes would be hooking Career connections already."

"We'll be fine!" Hudson stood defiantly against the snack machine, pushing random buttons.

"Uh-uh-uh. No 'we' here, now. 'We' is going to get you two killed if you cant learn that in the Hunger Games it's one for one and all against all. Forget it. We're wasting time here. The first question is do you _want_ to be trained together or alone? Think carefully, I don't want another bloodbath like the one three years ago. Jesus, that girl-monster was damn terrifying, slaughtering her supposed partner like that…" Cashmere shivered delicately.

"Together." The word was unanimous from the two tributes and they stood side by side, daring the mentors to argue. Drew grunted and gestured for them to have a seat.

"Alright then, since you want to be trained as a team, you better be thinking like one from now on. First things first: always keep a supply of water nearby. I don't care if you want to keep bird crap along with your supplies, have water at hand because the first thing you'll die of if not by weapon is by dehydration," he paused for a second and the only sound in the room was the awkward crunching of popcorn and Jaymi's frantic schedule revisions. The others waited for him to continue but when it became obvious that he was only aware of his food, Gloss took over.

"Second thing: at the Cornucopia. Careers have a reputation of being fearless, ruthless, feared, and all-powerful. You need to stay at the Cornucopia and fight it out, do you hear me? It's not just because then you'll get all the choicest weapons and such, you also have the Career rep to uphold. As for what you should get at the Cornucopia, get whatever weapon you feel safest with. Make sure you at least know the basics of handling the weapon-we don't want you whopping your own head off. At the same time, let your body feel the weapon for a second, see if you feel comfortable with it. Don't pick something just cos it looks awesome. Last year a tribute made the mistake of using someone else's wicked ax and ended up chopping his ally's arm in half. Cashmere, anything else for now?"

"Just one. Ally recommendations-definitely get that girl…Annjou from Three, Bilge and Ilasia from Two, Max from Four, and that hulk guy whatsisname from Eleven. You can also decide for yourselves if you want that Memi girl from Six for her medicinal knowledge…and maybe that Gabe from Twelve, he seems sturdy enough, other than that, run all ally decisions by us before you make _anything_ final. And don't get more than ten allies, even ten is a bit too much. It's just a drag with too big of a pack and it's just more people to kill that you already developed relationships with," Cashmere stared at each of them, making sure her words were fully absorbed before turning back to her manicure.

"Cool, cool. Can we please get to our Training Center now? It's almost nine! We're an hour late!" Shalimar jumped up from the couch and headed for the door with Hudson in tow.

"Hold up, hold up. Don't think you're wearing those random scraps to the Center," Gloss flung fabric at them and Hudson reacted instinctively, snatching them from the air, causing Cashmere to shriek.

"You idiot! Treat it like it's your granny or something, you know how durable and high quality those things are?" Shalimar rubbed her ringing ears after Cashmere's proclamation and ran an appreciative finger over the clothes, noting that it was weatherproof and made of tough material, but still stylish enough to pass as something you might wear casually in the Capital.

She turned and started going back to her room, blocked by Gloss. "Where do you think you're going? You're the one who said you're an hour late, just change in the elevator! You have underclothes under your shirts and pants, who cares if the world sees your bras and boxers? It'll be perfectly fine, besides you need to get used to it-in the Hunger Games you'll be filmed pooping and washing with gaping wounds and split limbs and such…" by the time Gloss had finished ranting, Shalimar found herself and Hudson trapped in the elevator that was descending to ground level, propelled there by Gloss.

They frantically dressed and the glass elevator doors opened at ground level to reveal two disheveled kids with messy hair and unkempt clothes, acting casual, not like they were changing in the elevator together or anything…

Shalimar sighed and let her hair down, smiling ruefully at the tangles she had just straightened out this morning. Realizing Hudson was waiting, she hurried out of the elevator, given curious glances by passing Avoxs and Games-assistants. They hurried to the door leading into the Training Center, looking at each apprehensively and not knowing what to expect.

"So…I guess we get those tributes from Three, Two, Four, and Eleven, huh?" Hudson gave her a reassuring smile and squeezed her hand.

Shalimar took a deep breath, not feeling so nervous since months ago when a bridal dress she had been making for President Snow's precious first cousin got ripped. "Yeah."

They entered the gigantic hall, blinded by the bright lights and immediately jumped on by four tributes.

One was huge with rippling muscles that threatened to pop his Training suit. Two were almost identical, though one was male and the other female. The last one was petite and fragile looking, with blond hair and pale blue eyes. The identical male stepped forward first, perhaps self-deemed the leader, and introduced each member of the group.

"My name is Bilge. This is my younger sister Ilasia. We're from District Two. The tall hulk is Tommy. He's from District Eleven. This is Annjou, from District Three. We've been told that you want us for the Career pack. We accept," he spoke in short bursts, rapping out sentences like an army sergeant barking commands.

"Hi. I assume my mentors arranged this?" Hudson asserted himself in front of Shalimar, towering slightly over every single person except Tommy, who had retreated into the back of the group, remaining silent but keeping a blank face on that could be taken as good natured.

"Yes, they did! Your mentors are so cool, did you know that? This Training Center is so cool, too! It's frigid! I wonder what the temperature in here is right now. Did you know that the Career pack usually splits when there are about five people left in the arena besides-"Bilge's younger sister, who obviously seemed chattier than the brother, thrust herself into the middle and started bubbling away like a pot of water.

"Ilasia! Get back here!" Bilge pulled his sister back and inserted himself in front of a surprised Hudson and amused Shalimar. "I'm sorry about that. But now that you have met all of us, we'd like to start Training now. We can talk more when we break for lunch." Bilge dragged his sister towards the ax section without a backwards glance. Annjou seemed to hesitate for a second but then also crept away and after a few moments Tommy lumbered off also, scattering the weaker looking tributes like Moses parting the Red Sea.

Shalimar crossed her arms, disgruntled. "Who does that Bilge think he is? Not saying I want to be the leader or anything but he just butts his way in and starts jabbing away like a friggin' mockingjay!"

Hudson steered her away from the door towards a random section, giving her a calming talk as they walked, and eventually Shalimar started to loosen up, getting excited for the Training. She could use some venting right now…

**I suck at updating once again…but then again from the pitiful number of visitors I'm getting to this story it's sorta depressing. /:'0**

**I hope you like the story so far…I'll TRY to update faster this time. And am I including too much romance? Would you rather have more Hunger Games fighting and training stuff next time? **

**Thanks for reading this far…Click the Alerts option please…=]**


	7. Training Center Days Pt2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES BY SUZANNE COLLINS.**

**This is my FIRST EVER fan fiction so please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!**

**PLEASE SPREAD THE WORD if you like this story so far (and you know you do! **:D**) PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Chapter Seven (my favorite, clichéd lucky number!)**

A water bottle dropped into Shalimar's lap and a tall, tanned boy with Asiatic features sat himself down besides her. He pushed his long black hair out of his eyes and unwrapped his tuna sandwich while chugging down half a bottle of water. With Hudson and Shalimar's confused eyes still on him, he unbuttoned his shirt, showing off his sweaty abs **(ew…)** and unselfconsciously starts eating.

Deciding two (or rather, three, counting Hudson) could play at that game, Shalimar resumed eating her salad while talking to Hudson. The stranger remained silent, finally cleaning up his plate thoroughly, even licking the crumbs at the bottom. He then heaved a huge burp and Shalimar couldn't stand it anymore.

"If you have to pass gas, go pass it elsewhere. Unless you have some business with us, please leave."

The stranger smirked. "Well then, little missy. A bit touchy today aren't we?" He picked up all his garbage and walked over to the disposal bin. "Relax," he called, "I only wanted to make you an ally offer."

Hudson looked up, his curiosity piqued, but Shalimar's restraining hand made him look back down.

"Look, stranger creep, we don't know you. Would you at least introduce yourself first?" Shalimar stood up too, not wanting to be at a vantage point lower than the guy. His brown eyes were so smug she wanted to slap him. Hudson slowly got up and walked over to the guy, which made Shalimar give a small noise of protest, which he ignored. "I know who you are. Max, right? From District Four? Welcome to the Careers." Max smiled broadly and shook Hudson's hand, flicking his eyes over to where Shalimar stood, rooted to the spot in the mortal embarrassment that came with not being in control of the situation like usual.

There was a sudden bang and the disposal bin rattled as Shalimar shoved the rest of her lunch in and then she was striding out the door, followed by the stares of most of the tributes and the rest of the Career pack as they headed to join Shalimar and Hudson for lunch. He flushed with embarrassment at Shalimar's sudden behavior and rushed out to join her.

"Shalimar? Shalimar, wait! Don't leave!" The sudden nostalgia of that single line brought her to a sudden halt. She turned around but the person chasing her this time bore no resemblance to her adorable little cousin Amethyst **(remember her from chapter one, people?)**.

"What? Go back and make connections with that Max guy from Four, alright? I'm fine," she turned her back on Hudson for a second, seeming to brush her hair back from her face. "Go back in there and rein the group in before Bilge tyrannizes them with his annoying talk. I just need to…go to the bathroom."

"Bathroom's the other way," Hudson jabbed at the air towards the Training Center. Shalimar pursed her lips and walked back in with him at her heels.

"Shalimar."

She stopped but didn't turn around.

"You don't always have to be in control. I can help, Shali. Let me take some of the burden off you, I'm here now. You're not the lone stylist from the Districts in the big, scary Capital anymore. I want to have you feel comfortable with me, Shali," he softly walked towards her, a small step with every sentence, his voice velvety and persuasive.

Instead of what he was hoping, which at least was some sort of smile or smirk, Shalimar stiffened and when she spoke her voice was frosty and closed off, her "I don't like you but I don't want it to show too much because I might be able to use you" Capital voice.

"We're in the Hunger Games, Hudson Rivers. Maybe I'll be the one who kills you." Hudson froze, his hand inches away from squeezing her shoulder. Shalimar heaved a sigh so quiet it sounded like she was taking a mere breath and walked towards the "bathrooms", head held high.

Hudson blushed crimson with anger and then emptiness at what his best friend-and lately someone who he had developed feelings for- had just said. She had snubbed him. She had _rejected _him. Maybe that was for the best since he owed a debt for her because of protecting their childhood friend, Topaz, and maybe because he didn't _want_ her to die, not when maybe they could have a future together. But that was stupid too, Hudson realized now. The Hunger Games allowed room for one tribute. Only.

He didn't know what to do anymore. Sacrifice his own life and let Shalimar live, maybe even go so far as to help her? Or act like she was a complete stranger in the Games?

How much did he love her?

It was too complicated. Hudson took a breather and then headed back into the Training Center. He stopped when he saw Shalimar, her eyes glittering fakely, a broad smile plastered across her face, talking with Max, the rest of the Careers scattered around them, like satellites orbiting a celestial body. They were both laughing softly and Shalimar's face looked flushed. Hudson crept up softly to them and hung around, wondering with another emotion boiling in him what they were talking about.

"And then I said, 'Well of _course_ I need that piece of silk, you piece of ****' and realized I had been talking to a telephone pole the whole time!" they laughed again, and Max crossed his arms confidently across his chest.

"I've heard that's what Capital alcohol does. Especially that one you took, Synopsys or something, was especially good in the hallucinations department." Shalimar nodded her head and they smiled at each other, quiet for the moment.

"Yeah? Well how do you know about Capital alcohol? You live in Four. Unless you've been bootlegging it or something…huh?" Hudson inserted himself into the group, forcing Max and Shalimar to jump apart.

"Hudson!" Shalimar's face flashed with hurt for a second and then rearranged itself into a very detached expression. "You have no right to say rude things to Max. Or…anyone else. Max, I want to try out tridents. Will you help me with that?"

Hudson watched with growing irritation as Max seemed to melt into Shalimar's private space and the two sauntered off towards the trident section, where the instructor was delighted to find two good looking, charming tributes ready for action.

Annjou spoke up from Hudson's left side. "Maybe you want to try out the technicals section? I could help you with that and maybe we could get to know each other a little more."

Hudson stared at her, her voice so soft and…_cutesy _that he wanted to laugh or go "awwwwww". She blushed a delicate pink and started backing away. "I only meant get to know each other because we're going to be allies."

Hudson got over his initial amazement at hearing the shy Annjou speak and smiled at her. "Yeah, sure! I would like that. I'm perfectly helpless with technology. Almost got electrocuted to death when I was eight…"

Annjou brightened, hearing something to relate to. The two walked slowly and amiably to the technicals section, forming a friendship. Now isn't that dangerous. In the Games.

**Oooh…complications! To their friendship, to their potential romantic relationship. Now isn't that interesting! **

**Hope you guys liked the chapter. It's short but I got better at updating! (mainly because it's short…)**

**Anyways, as always, the million dollar question (2****nd**** prize is million and one dollars): do you guys like more romance or more HG training/blood/gore/fight/intense stuff?**

**Thanks for reviewing and thanks anyways if you don't. Thanks for reading this far anyways. **


	8. An Interlude: One

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES BY SUZANNE COLLINS.**

**This is my FIRST EVER fan fiction so please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!**

**PLEASE SPREAD THE WORD if you like this story so far (and you know you do! ;D) PLEASE REVIEW! **

**An Interlude: One**

_From a recording Hudson, age 9, sent to Shalimar, age 8, one year after she left for the Capital:_

_Background: Hudson is now in 4__th__ grade or so at his District One school. He is a straight A/B student, but tends to get in trouble in class because he is too friendly and gets along too well with anybody he is with, so things distract him easily. Shalimar has been gone for almost 13 months and Hudson has had no connection to her for the past year or so besides talking to her family, who's also had barely any contact with her for the past year._

[start recording]

….

Hi [sound of throat clearing] Shalimar. How are you doing?

I don't really know what to say on this thing…some guy showed up one day outside of school and handed me a package with this inside and your Capital address. My mom's making me sit still on this chair here in the kitchen. She's listening to me say stuff to you. Making sure I don't act stupid, I guess.

I, um, really miss you, Shali. I wondered what you were doing every single day for the first two months. Why didn't you try to reach me at all? I hope you haven't become a snob. You haven't right? Because next time you return to One, I want to hug my best friend. Her name's Shalimar.

She has a really big smile and last time I saw her, she had two newly fallen out teeth, right in the middle of her grin. She had these big green eyes that narrowed whenever she laughed or was angry. She punched really hard and used to pinch other people all the time. Sometimes she was really mean and ran around shoving mud into people's faces and trying to trick them into eating her mud pies. But she was also really nice to me.

She used to give me these droopy flowers that I'd shove away from me but secretly give to my mom. She painted designs on my face with finger paint and once, accidentally on purpose, permanent marker. One day I saw her with a horrible hair cut and her curly red hair was sticking all over the place and people made fun of her all the time. But she never cried or looked embarrassed. She later told me her baby cousin, Amethyst, had given her a 'haircut' as a sixth birthday gift.

The most amazing thing about my best friend was that the next day, she made this cool green shirt that somehow made her eyes and her haircut look so much better. And she told me she made it herself.

Sometimes I wished you didn't have those amazing talents, Shali. Or that I had a cool talent too, that I could've gone to the Capital with you.

I miss having lunch with you and smearing it all over our faces. I miss sneaking around into stores and smudging the store windows that all the rich kids shopped in with our fingerprints. I miss jumping into your bathtub together with all our clothes on and pretending it was the sea. I miss falling asleep with you while our moms talked about the "old days" together.

….

Shalimar. Remember the puppy we found when I was 6 and you were 5 outside the art store? She had brown and black spots and she was limping. We named her Humar. Remember how we laughed ourselves silly at the name, our names combined? Bu afterwards, I took the puppy home and gave her a place to sleep besides my bed and you helped me keep her from starving.

She died yesterday.

[quiet sound of sniffing]

I found out that she was only 3 years old, Shali. Remember how we used to coax her into eating out of our hands? Remember how we did our best to fix her crooked leg but it never got better? Remember how cheerful she always was, even though she always had to limp around on three legs and one bad one?

She kept me occupied when you left for the Capital. I guess I was used to you being always there so I got used to the idea of only needing one friend. Well, not saying I've replaced you or anything, of course, but I've learned to make new friends. I hope you have too. I hope you're not lonely in the Capital.

Yesterday I went to Topaz's house. I've been checking up on her because she came down with a really bad cold again. I hope she'll be okay. I'm not sure if we can afford all the medicine that she needs, but I think we'll be fine. She seems to be getting better.

It was her seventh birthday last week. I visited her the day after with a chocolate bar I had saved up to buy. She was so happy when I got to her house. You know why? Someone had sent her a really pretty lacey, white dress that made her gray eyes stand out and her black hair look shiny. It looked handmade. The present didn't have a card or signature or anything. But thanks, Shalimar. Your skills have really improved. You made her birthday so much better-of course, my chocolate bar was good, too. I mean, I couldn't afford anything awesome. We made her dance around a bit, Shali. She was so happy.

Anyways, I have to leave off here. Here, I'll admit it. I'm reading from a script. But yeah, I wrote it. Myself. With some edits from my mom. I misspelled some stuff, okay?

I really hope you come back and visit me and Topaz soon, alright? I'm serious. One isn't the same without you. You really made me and Topaz's days. We miss you a lot. And, um, bye.

[sounds of shuffling and a couple of muffled bangings as someone's fingers seem to be tapping randomly on the recorder]

Ow! Stupid hard metal. Ma…how do you turn this thingy off?

[sound of footsteps]

Right here, Hudson. Press it.

[more shuffling]

Alright, this one?

[sound of motion]

I hope that was alright, Ma. I really meant what I said about missing her and everything. She was my _best_ friend.

Yes, I know Hudson. It's gonna be okay. She'll come back one day and then you guys can catch up, alright? I hope Shalimar's okay too. That girl was like a daughter to me. I'm proud of you Hudson. I'm sure she'll be very fond of you once she gets this recording.

Ma, I hope she wont look down at me and be bratty when she comes back from the Capital. For a vacation or whatever. I want the old Shalimar back.

Me too. Oh, Hudson! You pressed the wrong button! _This_ one is 'stop'.

Oops! Ma, do you think she heard all of-

[sound of clicking, recording stops]

**Well, I hope yall enjoyed that. This was a weird idea I just got today and I was like ePIPhany! Sorry if it was weird/jumbled at times. Was listening to music as I typed this and I tend to get distracted and sing along and then my writing goes all over the place…**

**Next chapter will be back to present day in the Training Center and stuff. Most likely. **

**READING SUGGESTION, COS IM JUST AWESOME WITH BOOKS LIKE THAT: tiger's curse by colleen houck. Awesome book. Like twilight except more awesome, more modern, and like THG cos its also adventure/romance. **


	9. Training Center Days Pt3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES BY SUZANNE COLLINS.**

**This is my FIRST EVER fan fiction so please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!**

**PLEASE SPREAD THE WORD if you like this story so far (and you know you do! **:D**) PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Chapter Eight**

"Pull the string back like thaaat…and then loop it here. Good. Now tie it really firmly here and pull the knot through that hole," his warm breath tickled Shalimar's ear and she squirmed a little, reflexively. She finished the steps and jumped back, stood up, and brushed herself off.

"What's wrong?" Max's deceptively friendly smile beamed up at her and he looked up to see her slightly pink face. "Nothing. I just thought that…we were spending too much time in this one area. Maybe we should move on to the plant identifications. I think I'm decent enough with ropes and nets now." Max nodded his head and whistled as he deftly finished his fishing net and then got up and followed Shalimar to the plant section.

"So…how long have you and the little brat known each other for? He seems pretty protective of you…running after you like that when you left for the 'bathroom'," Max casually entwined his fingers into Shalimar's, humming.

Shalimar pulled her hand away. "Little brat?" She stopped and after a second, Max realized she wasn't walking anymore. "How well do you even know him to call him a brat?"

Max looked as if he said too much for a second, and then recomposed himself and grinned. "Oh…not well, I suppose. I've seen enough of him to know he's that type, though."

"And what type is that?" Shalimar suddenly felt suspicious, like she'd seen Max before, though how that was possible she didn't know.

"You know, jealous when others get too close to his 'property'," Max made quotations with both his hands, making the gesture seem obscene and started walking again.

Shalimar paced alongside him, "I'm _not_ his property!"

Max stopped humming for a second, that annoyingly cheerful song of his. "Who said you were, darling?" He smirked.

Shalimar blushed fiercely, realizing that Max hadn't really specified the 'property'. "Never mind. Walk faster." She strode ahead, bending her head a little to hide her red face and Max trailed slowly behind her, grinning at the world in his infuriatingly cheerful, cocky manner.

Shalimar's mind raced as they made their way through the various little cliques of tributes towards the plant section. She had this strong sense of déjà vu whenever she looked at Max but how was it even possible for her to have met a Four boy? The only places she had ever been in Panem was One and the Capital…right?

_Unless…was it that one trip to Four when I was ten. That was for…a spring fashion show right? And now that I think about it…didn't I see a tall boy there while I was helping out Lumen? That I thought I had a crush on? Or something? Ugh! This is so stupid! It's just on the tip of my tongue, lurking in the back of my mind but…!_

"…mar. Shalimar," Max was staring at her, half turned towards the plants instructor.

"Y-yes! Yeah! What?" she immediately faced him, not aware that they had reached the identifications section.

Max smirked, like he knew what she had been thinking about. "I said, did you want to take a little test first so Instructor Maura here can know what we need to work on or do you want to have the walkthrough first?" Shalimar took a breath and calmed her flushed face. The damn blood veins were even standing out in her stupid neck! _Human tomato, act casual. Become confident, O Red One!_

"I'd…like to take the test first to try it out, please. Thank you," Shalimar sat down cross legged in front of the instructor as she started laying out the different types of plants. She stared in quiet horror. Her glorious plan had been to absolutely trounce Max at the edible plants test and cut his humongous ego down to size a little. Didn't seem to be possible now with all these weird leaves and flowers and berries and something purplish that looked like a cross between a turtle and a miniature hovercraft…_huh?_

Shalimar silently started sorting out the plants, steaming at the unjust world as she glared at Max's pile. He had all the plants she knew.

_Let's see…this is belladonna which is fatal. This is parsley and this is elephant ear. Elephant ear is lethal. Weird red thing…I'll take it as a danger sign. Weird yellow thing with green leaves…I guess it should be okay? And yet __**another**__ weird green thing that is adorable! The flowers are so dainy it would go perfectly with a simple white frock dress and-CRAP! FOCUS! So it should mean it's okay too right? Finally, I know this one! Errr…water hemlock! Right. That's toxic as well. So let's see._

"Alright! You got four bad things and three okay ones. Ready for me to check it over, Tribute Revin?" The instructor bent over Shalimar's pitiful looking pile of plants, her long black hair shielding any expressions of Shalimar's failure or success from the world. Shalimar bit her lips as the instructor went over her selections and then immediately reprimanded herself for a bad "beauty habit" a la Lumen before realizing looks didn't really matter anyways…she was going to die.

"Okay you seem pretty adept at picking out the good plants except for this one," the instructor held up the plant Shalimar had fantasized over with a costume idea. "This is called Lily-of-the-Valley. It's a very pretty plant but it causes irregular heartbeats, digestive problems, and mental confusion. Not good." Shalimar looked away in embarrassment and accidentally caught the eye of Max, who was deep in thought, still puzzling over his plant test. But the instructor wasn't done.

"Also, see this red plant that you put in the toxins pile? It's actually red clover. It's completely edible and even can be used as medicine. You can put it in a salad or eat every single part raw. You can also put it in dishes as flavoring or to make it more appealing. As for medicinal purposes-and you probably want to know this more than how tasty it is-you can use it for whooping cough, bronchitis, or for women's period pains." The instructor sounded so matter-of-fact Shalimar didn't even blush when she mentioned the menstrual cycle.

"Ah..yes, alright. May I take a bit of a break? Excuse me," Shalimar turned away and gestured to Max that she was going to get some air and stepped outside the Training Center.

"Whoa!" Hudson jumped as she suddenly rounded the corner and their knees smashed together, making a loud knocking sound.

"BANANA SPLIT SUNDAE-CHOCOLATE FUDGE-ICE CREAM! MOTHER F*****!" they screamed in unison, almost blind because of the pain.

After their litany of "foul language" was done, they looked at each with surprise.

"You remember that line?" Shalimar looked away while clutching her severely bruised kneecap, tucking imaginary stray hairs behind her ear.

"Yeah…I can't believe you remember too. Synchronized cursing," Hudson looked blearily at her through the haze of tears brought on by the pain.

Suddenly they both realized the ridiculousness of what they had just screamed and started laughing. Maybe it was a way to deal with the pain (and for both of them, not only the physical pain of the bruised knees) but it had been a long time since she laughed in such a carefree way with Hudson. She missed it.

**Yeah…sorry about that. I sorta got bored and then went on to other stuff and realized I still had this window open. But a short update is better than nothing, right? :}**

**Sorry about how it ends sort of weirdly and abruptly. **

**SPRING BREAK IS COMING UP SO THERE WILL DEFINITELY BE A FASTER UPDATE DURING THEN. But I think I'll update once before too. **

**I'M GOING CAMPING (8****th**** grade "senior" trip) :D **

**Yeah. Just some random news about my life. Enjoy. **


	10. Training Center Days Pt4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES BY SUZANNE COLLINS.**

**This is my FIRST EVER fan fiction so please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!**

**PLEASE SPREAD THE WORD if you like this story so far (and you know you do! :D) PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Chapter Nine**

"Max seems familiar to me," Shalimar said abruptly.

Hudson handed her one of the two water bottles he picked up from the vending screen. "Yeah? How so?"

"Well, it might sound sort of weird but I feel like I've seen him before. The weirdest sense of déjà-vu. And he talks about you like he knows you." Shalimar gently rubbed the bruise ointment on her kneecap in small circular movements and neatly wrapped it in a small bandage.

Accepting the ointment from Shalimar, he sat down on the floor outside the Center with her. He uncapped the container and clumsily applied it, making little "w" patterns on his skin. Laughing, Shalimar took the ointment from him and started softly spreading the medicine on his knee. They sat there in silence for a while and then Hudson broke it.

"Hold on. You really aren't joking? You really don't remember Max Ajada? I sent you that second recording talking all about his visit to One!"

Shalimar frowned. "I suppose I remember the recording…vaguely." They lapsed back into silence for a moment while Shalimar finished applying Hudson's ointment. "OH!" Hudson jumped.

"Sorry. But I remember now. You were…what? Eleven, yeah? And I was ten. That recording came when I was about to lie down in my bed. Lumen had put it on my pillow and I seriously think I dented my skull when I laid down without looking," Shalimar chuckled.

"I said something about how a District Four guy came with his dad, who was the mayor of Four. They were touring all the Districts or some rich-people thing like that and we became short term friends. Then he left really suddenly. And now we're both at the Games, no contact for seven years," Hudson chugged his water and stood up.

Shalimar looked up at him. "Going back so soon?"

"Mmm, yeah. I promised Annjou I would show her how to work with bows and arrows," he offered her a hand up.

Shalimar ignored his out stretched peace offering, making a remark more vulnerable and more bitter than she had intended, "Never mind. Just go help the tech nerd. I can manage by myself. I don't need you or Max, okay? Girls can survive without guys just fine!" She sprang up, threw her bottle at the trash, scowled when it missed, and stormed back into the Center.

Hudson looked at her retreating back, confused. "Why can't girls come with a screen on their heads that show whatever the hell they're thinking?" He picked up Shalimar's abandoned bottle and threw it away and then walked after her.

They both arrived at the same time in the plants sector and saw Max and Annjou waiting for them, tentatively striking a conversation with each other. Or, tentative on Annjou's side. Max seemed to be overwhelming her with his charismatic, District Four "surfer-dude" personality.

Shalimar walked up to Max and grabbed his hand. "Ready to go?"

Max looked at her forced smile, confused, "But we just got here."

"Oh, it's no problem! Shalimar will of course share her plant skills with you in the Games. Meanwhile, Annjou and I will just settle down here and learn a thing or too about _les fleurs_, as the French say," Hudson beamed his own forced smile at Shalimar, who grinned back at him so big her cheeks looked swollen.

"Well then…_j'espère que vous avez beaucoup d'amusement_ **(I hope you have a lot of fun)**!" Shalimar shot back, still grinning like a maniac.

Max looked back and forth at the two of them beaming their pearly whites at all the world to see, amused. Deciding to play along, or whatever his little amused smirk meant, he squeezed Shalimar's hand gently and kissed her cheek. "Shall we go?"

Shalimar recovered from her temporary double-take and, looking directly at Hudson, confirmed, "We shall."

Hudson looked at the two of them strolling away, looking for all the world like an old married couple, frustrated. He dragged his hand through his hair, a habit he had forced himself to quit when he was eleven and realized it made him look like a 'wimp'. Or so he thought, with his little child mind. Nowadays the habit only resurfaced when he was totally preoccupied with something and wasn't aware of his own actions.

"Um, Hudson? Do you want to do the bow and arrow stuff now?" Annjou peered through her blond bangs up a him, her tiny frame the picture of uncertainty. Never being one to voluntarily be outgoing and social, Annjou was secluded and quiet at the best of times.

"Yeah. Sorry, that was uncalled for. Anyways, let's go," Hudson led her towards their designated sector and Annjou plodded along beside him, silent.

To break the awkward silence, Hudson tried to strike up a conversation, "So…how was life in Three?"

Annjou stared straight ahead for what seemed like ages to Hudson, looking like she hadn't heard the question at all. After a while, she answered in a very matter-of-fact tone, "It was alright, but probably worse than you people in One. After all, everybody says One is pampered by the Capitol because of its close proximity and the fact that One produces all the luxury stuff for the Capitol anyways."

Hudson suddenly felt like the proper emotion to show after Annjou's little speech was guilt or embarrassment and was surprised to hear Annjou saying so much and in such an indifferent tone. _Guess it really is true then…maybe Three techies are so involved in their work that they become robots of sorts themselves? _

"Hudson, we're here. What, er, bow and arrow do you want to do first?" Jolted out of his thoughts, he focused back on Annjou when their unconsciously fast paced walking brought them to the shooting sector.

"Oh! Well, actually I'm best at the longbow, the composite, self, and straight. I can show you those if you want, but personally I think you'd handle the small bow or the short bow better. Not that I'm criticizing your size or anything-I just think…"Hudson amended hastily.

Annjou's eyes narrowed a bit and she remained silent, mouthing Hudson's words to herself. Then, as if realizing for the first time that Hudson was waiting for reassurance, she quickly smiled up at him, "Not at all! I am not offended. Please, teach me, by all means!"

"Alright, then. I think this bow will fit you perfectly. So, you have to nock the arrow properly so it doesn't fly the wrong way. Now grip firmly but not to the point where you're strangling it and hold that position. Ah…you may want to improve on your arm strength a bit…" Hudson guided her form, having to stoop down almost seven inches to Annjou's tiny 5'3" frame.

"Okay. What next?"

**And this is where this chapter finally ends. Wow I took ages to update. Thanks to the one person (lmao) in June who bothered enough to check. sorry for my snail speed. There's been tons to do since this year is my middle school grad and it seems like the teachers try to kill us with the last minute workload and all the weird tests and such.**

**Thanks for sticking to the story thus far. What happens at the end of this chapter was that I'd tried to make it seem like a movie. You know how sometimes when the scene starts ending and it doesn't have a definite finish but instead the camera seems to pan out and the character's voices start fading little by little? Yeah, failed at that, but here's the explanation. Okay. Sorry for the rambling. **


	11. Before the Interviews

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES BY SUZANNE COLLINS.**

**This is my FIRST EVER FanFic so please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!**

**AND YES, BEFORE YOU READ, LET ME JUST APOLOOGIZE FOR MY EXTREMELY DELAYED UPDATING. I LOVE YOU IF YOU'VE STUCK WITH ME THIS FAR! :D**

**Chapter Ten **

Hudson sat up in bed, his eyes half opened, hair mussed, and stared groggily around his dark room. It was still nighttime. Two days had passed since the first training day and as each day went on his relationship with Shalimar progressively got more awkward. They had developed extremely polite conversation making skills, only returning to their former selves when with others.

He laid back down into the squishy comforter…closed his eyes and waited a few moments… _Nope, not sleepy anymore_. He got out of bed, pushed his blankets aside and quietly went out into the hallway, padding towards the theater room. It was pitch black, so dark he stubbed his toe on the steel leg of a cushy chair and started hissing curses. Next thing he knew, the lights were on and a soft, sleepy voice was speaking.

"I once heard that -_hic_- cursing in the dead of night gives you -_hic_- nightmares afterwards…" Shalimar stumbled into the room and collapsed in a sofa. She curled up into the fetal position and smiled up blearily at Hudson.

_Something's weird with her…why is she hiccupping and acting so unsteady?_

"Shalimar?" Hudson made his way next to her and cautiously sat down. She immediately scrambled up next to him and shoved her head into his lap and promptly closed her eyes, looking like she was settling in for a long night's rest.

"I was in the kit-_hic_-chen and I was sooooo thirsty!" Shalimar grinned with her eyes closed. "And then…and then I found a glass of something clear –_hic_- by the sink and –_hic_- drank it ALLLL!"

Hudson started feeling like he knew what happened to her. "And…what did it taste like, Shali?" Surprising himself, he had automatically reverted to her nickname, maybe unconsciously reacting to the fact that both were sort of out of it right then, him from lack of sleep and her from accidental drunkenness.

"It tasted –_hic_- like spriiingtime! And little butty-flies and lotsa, lotsa flowersss…_hic_!" She murmured as she nestled in more, molding herself into the shape of Hudson and the sofa.

He had never been this close to her before and he found it amusing and awkward. Half of him wanted to settle down and sleep next to her, the other half wanted to jump up and run. He attempted the latter and quickly sat back down again when he saw Shalimar's head tilt dangerously towards the floor. Gingerly poking her in the shoulder and getting no response, he sighed and slowly lifted Shalimar.

Gloss and Cashmere intercepted him out of nowhere while he was trudging towards her room. They took one look at Shalimar's vulnerable face in his arms and narrowed their eyes.

"You two have a dangerous relationship, kid. You're too close. You need to get used to leaving her for the dogs or you're going to leave yourself for the dogs in the Game trying to save her," Gloss stated. Cashmere heaved Shalimar out of his arms and snapped his fingers. An Avox materialized from the depths of the long corridor and silently took Shalimar's limp body and disappeared behind her room's door with her. Hudson, annoyed, whirled on his feet and started going back to his room.

Cashmere grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face him and his sister.

"Listen to us, kid. You need to cut all ties with her. We've chosen YOU to survive this Game. We've tossed the brilliant stylist aside and we're focusing on you to live. You can't let us down," Gloss stared into his chocolate eyes, searching for agreement there.

Hudson said nothing and just kept staring back.

"Give up, Gloss. Come on, he's hopeless right now," Cashmere said in disgust. "Listen, kid. You better forget we had this conversation. If you tell the stylist girl what we've told you and she somehow wins, we're gonna go down. Just know that if you do what we say, you're gonna be the one in the Victor's Village with us in a few weeks."

Hudson continued to keep silent and soon the siblings were gone from view. He made his way back to his room and spread-eagled on his bed. Letting out a huge breath, he closed his eyes.

The next time he opened them, the sunlight was glaring through his windows and the next thing he knew, he was sprinting into the showers, cursing sleep. It was Interview Day and he should've been awake half an hour ago. In fact, he could hear Jaymi pounding on his door screaming about the stress he was causing him and the wrinkles that would be resulting in. Speeding through his shower, pulling on the first things that came to hand in his closet and closing the door behind him with a bagel stuffed in his mouth, he came face to face with a steaming Jaymi.

"No time to talk!" and he blew past him without so much as a good morning, so much the better to avoid the lecturing he would probably had to have endured if he stayed. He tore through the hallways to the elevator, then flew towards the Re-Make Center and finally skidded to a stop in front of a glowering Shalimar, her assistants fluttering behind her like a group of anxious mother hens.

"HUDSON RIVERS. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH TIME YOU'VE WASTED?" her voice blasted through her styling chamber and startled him to no end. "IF YOU DIE IN THE GAMES, IT'LL BE BECAUSE YOUR INTERVIEW DAY OUTFIT WAS UTTERLY RUINED DUE TO YOUR COMPLETE LACK OF TIME MANAGEMENT!"

He had been expecting a frosty Shalimar reception at best, not this demanding stranger of a Capital master stylist. Not sure how to act, he succumbed to the flurry of assistants that once again jumped him and watched as Shalimar marched out of the room to deal with herself.

After Ra, Fawn, and Nyx had done their "magic" on him, he was let into a modestly furnished, albeit huge, marble room. "This is my Invention Area! Isn't it awesome? I make all my designs here and only tributes and close friends make it this far!" Shalimar said from behind him. He turned to see her smiling up at the ceiling.

Noticing that he was staring at her, she remembered last night. "Oh yes. Sorry about the drunkenness. I was out of it but thanks for taking care of me. Anyways, so about your outfit today…"

Hudson ignored her prattling about his costume and wondered how Shalimar could act so indifferent. He guessed it was what Lumen had taught her—to suppress personal feelings at critical styling events to make the finished product glow.

He put on what Shalimar gave him and then turned to the mirror. He had on a creamy white-beige dress shirt, a dark brown tux vest, very dark brown dress pants, and brown loafers that all highlighted his eyes. On his wrist was a black leather bracelet with a beautiful amethyst stud. He had to admit that Shalimar knew exactly what she was doing and not one bit of her talent had been exaggerated by anyone. He looked amazing. Turning around to say thanks, he found that she wasn't in the room anymore.

Guessing she was changing herself, he settled down into a chair and waited.

_I have to watch out for Gloss and Cashmere. They might not have a death wish for me, but they might have one for Shali. _He stared up at the stained glass ceiling. _And I have yet to figure out how much I love her. I seriously have no idea how to deal with this. _He groaned and put his head gently into his hands, not wanting to muss up his meticulously-done-by-Ra hair. _God, I am so not ready for this! Sometimes I just wish Shalimar and I had grown up like the other kids in District One and gotten married or something when we were ready. At least then she wouldn't have been changed by the Capital and we wouldn't be in this situation!_

Hudson looked up at the sound of rustling and barely stopped his gasp when he saw Shalimar.

She had on a simply elegant floor length form fitting sheath dress, the same color as his dress shirt. Instead of aiming for the "sexy" aspect with high heels or stilettos, she had chosen black and white flats that turned her outfit into "sophisticated" instead of "sultry". Instead of Hudson's leather, amethyst-studded bracelet, she had on brilliant amethyst necklace, earrings, and bracelets.

Shalimar touched an earring self-consciously and smiled at him. "I got the idea for these since we're on the same team, you know. I had bracelets sent to the others in the Career pack as well."

Getting over his temporary speech impediment, he nodded and offered her his elbow.

"Shall we?"

"We shall."

**Okay, first of all, I am SO SORRY to update in like half a year. If anybody is reading this now (:]) THANKS for sticking with me and I hope my writing hasn't decayed over the long time that it hasn't been used. I swear I'll be more consistent from now on so hang in there with me, chaps!**

**So yeah, the usual stuff. Review/Alert, etc. and at the very best *favorite*! :D**

**And also, just as a bribe so you guys review…I'll reply to everybody who does so. LOL yeah, sorry if you expected like, a million dollars or something. **

**See you guys next chapter…**


End file.
